The Seven Heavenly Virtues
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Everyone knows of the Seven Deadly Sins, but what about the Virtues? Follow along with them and you'll learn about them and their personality. Multipul couples used.
1. Patience

**You know, out of all the fanfictions that I eventually update but lose inspiration-I gained a new story. HAZZAH!**

**Now, snooping in the Hetalia Archive, I see about three or four fanfictions feauturing the characters as the **_**Seven Deadly Sins**_**..but you know what I realized?**

**NO ONE PAYS ATTENTION TO THE VIRTUES!**

**Guess what this piece of shit is? :3**

**ENJOY.**

o.o.o.o

Norway, dispite his emotionless dispute and lack of words, has a lot of patience.

Just not when it comes to Denmark.

If he could, he would probably kill him-but that was against him. You see, even though he hits Denmark at random sometimes, he knows restraint.

Everyone knows how loud and obnoxious Denmark can be, insulting other countries, self proclaiming himself as the _"King of Northern Europe"_, but Norway has managed to see past that happy expression and know what he really is.

He's just lonley but he has a big heart.

Norway, dispite their constant arguing, he learned to just leave him alone and live his life. But that wouldn't stop him from maybe falling in love with the spikey haired king.

_If Patience really is a virtue, then why hasn't he done anything? _Norway thought as he tried to read hastily through his book, but couldn't find anything in the reading interesting at the moment.

"_Norge?_" Jumping slightly, the Norwegian male looked up with a small blush coating his cheeks as he saw the Dane in the doorway of the livingroom.

"_What do you want?"_ He tried to keep his composer as he went back to reading-obviously he was faking it since Denmark saw right through him and sat down on the sofa besides him.

"_Oh~just wanted to see if you were doing anything. That's all!"_ Norway couldn't help but grimace at the tone of his voice-so seductive and so sour. Lukas thought he felt a vein pop in his head when he felt the males strong arm around his shoulder. Feeling secure, much like a child before he slammed the book down gently on the Dane's head and stood up, glaring down at the other as he was rubbing his head in pain.

"_I'm sure it's just another excuse to bug me, idiot." _From the corner of his eye, he could see Denmark put on a pout, much more like a small scowl as Lukas turned to leave-only to have a strong, death grip on his wrist. Just as he was about to turn around and yell at the other, he felt a pair of soft, warm lips against his.

Norway didn't know what to think at the moment as he melted into Mathias's kiss. It was so sweet but so bitter. His lips were so warm, but they felt so cold. What was this? Was this kiss even real? No, it couldn't be..maybe the trolls are messing with his mind again?

Mathais smirked against the smaller boys lips, seeing that he melted like heated chocolate in hs hands. Breaking the kiss, his eyes filled with pure lust and love as he brushed a few stray strands of hair out of the Norwegians face. Norway was blushing darkly-as if all the blood in his body just decided to run to his face.

"_I guess I'll see you around then, Norge?"_ Before Lukas had a chance to respond, the blonde was already making his way out. Lukas just stood there, like he was a statue and touched his pale lips that were flushed with color. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, only to see nothing. If someone would look very closely, someone could almost see a smile blossom on the cold Norwegian's face.

_**Follow your heart, but be quiet for a while first. Ask questions, then feel the answer. Learn to trust your heart.**_


	2. Chasity

Finland was a simple man. Kind, sweet, funny, full of energy and everyone loved being around him for his positivity.

Except when it came to Sweden, he became immorally shy.

Sweden, who was head over heels for the Finnish male. Tino tried to keep his vow of chasity, but Berwald often got around them. When the younger blonde was sleeping.

Berwald and Tino often slept together-especially on cold winter nights. Often, Berwald would wait for young Tino to fall into a deep sleep before he started to violate him, sliding his hand into the other's pajama bottoms or licking his pale neck seductivly.

One day, Finland had enough and decided to confront the other about it.

"_Listen, Su-san! If you don't respect my decision of chasity before marriage, you can stop coming to my bedroom to keep warm at night! I don't want you pedo-ing me in b-"_ The Finnish mans words were cut off when he felt Sweden's sweet lips against his. Colour flushed to Tino's face as he slowly responded to the kiss-only to have Berwald break it.

Sweden didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes said he was truly sorry. Walking away, Tino just watched him go-a small happy smile on his lips as he let out a small laugh.

_**A nice man is a man of nasty ideas.**_**  
><strong> 


	3. Kindness

Japan, for someone who was so old and silent, was a very kind man.

Even in the presence of America, Japan could never bring himself to be rude or hateful to the rather obnoxious nation.

"_Yo! Japan, dude! Wanna watch a movie with me? I heard it's super scary and stuff!"_ Although, Japan knew that the American was scared shitless of movies such as horror, but he was too nice for his own good and agreed to watch.

As expected, America did scream within the first ten seconds of the movie. Japan just smiled and tried to calm the other nation down, a look of pure sympathy on his face as he sat through the entire movie with America screaming his head off.

"_Hahaha! How lame, that wasn't even scary, right dude?" _Alfred turned to look at Kiku, Japan just smiled and nodded his head, not wishing to harm the other's feelings by saying how scared he really was during the movie.

_**There is no greater loan than a sympathetic ear**_


	4. Charity

Seychelles was a gentle, caring, and giving woman.

Unlike the others, who would pillage a country dry of their food, money, and everything else-Victoria would give her own food and resources to others.

Although she was a small island nation off the coast of Australia, she had a large heart and was willing to give anything to anyone whom needed it.

Much like the Axis and Allies who found themselves stranded on her islands-she allowed them to take her food to surivive. She never saw a problem with giving away anything, as long as people put it to good use.

Arthur and Francis were greedy people, she didn't understand their values. All she understood was her charity.

Everytime she helped someone by giving something that was hers, she felt happy. She felt like she was actually doing something right-unlike the other nations who simply took everything they got and saved none for the others.

Victoria, was a kind and giving woman. She loved herself, just as much as she loved everyone else.

Even if everyone else in the world wasn't as caring and giving as her.

_**You will find, as you look back on your life, that the moments that stand out  
>are the moments when you have done things for others.<strong>_


	5. Temperance

Unlike America, Matthew knew when to stop eating.

Matthew was not a glutton, like his brother.

Yet, everyone confuses him for Alfred. Why?

Oh wait, I remember now..because Alfred causes trouble for everyone.

He eats more than he is expected too. Matthew fears that Alfred will die from a stroke or heart attack. Once, he had tried to get Alfred to stop eating, but ultamatly found the other blonde cheating and eating a tub of ice cream.

Matthew never had a problem with food. He knew when he was full and he knew when he was hungry. He never went over his limit, in fear that he might become a glutton.

Even at Christmas, Matthew never ate more than he was supposed too and waited the right amount of time before he had dessert, while Alfred's stomach was a black hole and devoured everything in it's path. Not much surprise, there.

Alfred has tried countless times to get Matthew to eat like he should-all attempts have failed and Matt continued to be a temperance person.

Matthew often wondered when Alfred was going to give up his obsession with food and work off all the pounds he was getting. God, he hoped he wasn't going to be like that one day.

_**Temperance is moderation in the things that are good and total abstinence from the things that are foul.**_


	6. Diligence

Austria refused to fall behind on his work. He refused to fall behind on his music practices on his precious piano.

He refused to be like Prussia; lazy, arrogant and annoying.

Roderich had a strong belief in a man who is lazy and will not work, will not eat. Austria refused to be that man who refused to do his work. He also refused to let his wife, Elizabeta do the work for him.

Working for half the day, Roderich would finish around mid day and finish his day off playing the piano and helping Elizabeta cook the evening meal.

Austria refused to be _**lazy**_.

While Austria was a busy male, Prussia was extremely lazy. Austria wondered how anyone, who seemed to be the greatest country in the world, but was nothing more of a parasite for the world to see.

Roderich wondered if that's what happened to all nations who were stripped of their position of a nation. Become lazy and live off others to make something of themselves.

Roderich wished that he would never become like Prussia. _**Lazy, arrogant and more importantly, a parasite that fed off everything in it's path**_

_**Being forced to work, and forced to do your best, will breed in you temperance and self-control, diligence and strength of will, cheerfulness and content, and a hundred virtues which the idle will never know.  
><strong>_


	7. Humility

Unlike everyone else in the world, Ukraine knew what Humility was like.

Everyday, she lived it.

From her clumsyness to her down right goofy expression, she lived Humility with enough pride to keep herself going.

She would never have that much pride, but it was enough to make her believe that her and her siblings would be together again.

Ukraine, is a simple farming country. She has more morals and love for her family and friends than anyone has ever seen.

Humility runs over her, and yet she could never bring herself to really care, Humility is a way of Ukraine's life-she might as well just live with it, or she will never learn what the world is really like for herself.

When her family was seperated by her boss, she was humiliated. She was no longer able to see her brother, but she managed to live past it. Occasionally forgetting that her agreements with her boss forbade her, but quickly remembered her orders and ran away crying. Feeling utterly humilitated, but never seemed to care at the most.

Humility ran her life.

And she couldn't be even more happier than she already was.

_**Early in life I had to choose between honest arrogance and hypocritical humility. I chose the former and have seen no reason to change.  
><strong>_

o.o.o

**AND IT'S DONE~**

**Hope you liked it. Though, I'm doubting anyone really read it. Oh well~**

**Hope I got the characters for the right virtues. It's easy to get the sins, but it's never easy to get the Virtues. ^-^;;**

**READ AND REVIEW~**


End file.
